Pandora's Opening
by FF-by-akai-kun
Summary: The time has finally come... Happenings are occuring as often as never before, a rapid development in Detective Conan story. - All started like a normal case, but then, there are three counter parts for Conan, Kid & Co. And it could be the last one...


Pandora's Opening

Akai-kun 2009

All characters, names, places, pictures used and protected names/things are under the Copyright of the persons/companies reasonable for it including the inventor of 'Detective Conan' and 'Magic Kaito', Goshô Aoyama.

This is a fanfiction written by Akai-kun based on own ideas.

This fanfiction is a free service from a fan to fans with no commercial or financial purpose.

Everything in this story is fictional. The appearances of intelligence services (CIA), police, etc. are also fictional but based on (historical) facts that have been approved.

No harming is wanted and/or intentioned.

Special Thanks to Goshô Aoyama.

Akai-kun, 2009.

* * *

Chapter 01

_National Theatre, Tokyo, 22:00h_

The culprit walked in the direction of the star of the evening.

His wardrobe was in the fifth floor of the National Theatre.

'_Soon. Soon will the destiny be satisfied. And I will be the one who does it. __**ME**__!'_

He blinked shortly.

And then, he didn't recognize it, but the entrance door was right in front of him and in the wardrobe the star of the theatre was singing – not knowing that this were his last seconds to live…

------

_National Theatre, Tokyo, 22:41h_

'Where is he? The show will start every minute. Why can't he be here in time?'

For no specific reason, the director looked out of the window and what he saw shocked him so much that he collapsed and fell to the ground…

The star of the evening, Robert Sikaln was falling through the air and his face just showed horror on it…

------

* * *

Chapter 02

_National Theatre, Tokyo, 09:17h_

_Click. Click._

The photographers were taking their pictures. And not only the press and the police was here, no, there also was…

'Mori! Why am I not surprised to see you here, heh?'

Inspector Megure stood right beside the dead body of Robert Sikaln.

'He he.'

Kogoro Mori looked like a bird was just flying into his face…

'_As I would be a curse or something like that…'_

'Death by three shots from the front. Two shots were near his ears, and one was in his left leg. He was tortured before the culprit shoved him out the fifth floor window.'

Megure gasped.

'_Who or what the hell is that kid?'_

'Y-Yes, correct, Conan. How did you know?'

'Eh... Well, I saw a show on television yesterday morning where they had a similar case…'

'And what show is that?'

'I think it is called SlingeSIC.'

Megure nodded, then turned around to the victim again.

'Robert Sikaln, 31 years old. He was the star actor of the National Theatre and was supposed to make a performance last evening at approximately 23 o'clock. His body was discovered by the director of the new show, Zolizare Maniloko.'

Megure wanted to go on but in that very moment, a bright light was exploding through the sky and in their eyes.

A light that you can see after an explosion…

------

* * *

Chapter 3

_At the same time, at the Kuroba Mansion (Tokyo)…_

Kaito Kuroba read the newspaper as one single headline on the last page of the newspaper caught his eye.

'**Robert Sikaln (31) murdered!'**

'_Robert Sikaln… Sikaln. From where do I know him?'_

Then, suddenly, Kaito remembered.

'_Right, he was a friend of my father. An old friend, also a magician, I think.'_

Without thinking for long times, he stood up and went to the hidden room of the mansion where his special clothes were located.

And one minute afterwards, Kaito Kid was flying right to the theatre…

------

* * *

Chapter 4

'_A thief is a magician and a detective is just following our footsteps…'_

_National Theatre, 10:00h_

'Hey boy, does Mr. Mori know what you're doing here?'

A police officer looked at Conan while smiling.

'Err… No, I mean,…'

The police officer took out his gun and pointed it at Conan and in this moment, Conan knew what was going on.

He laughed.

'Hey, stop kidding, Kid. I know it's you, isn't it?'

Kaito Kid put his gun away and showed a nasty smile.

'How did you know, little detective?'

'No police officer would have a gun like that and even not a false one.'

'Yes, but well, it's my favorite weapon to use, you see.'

After a short moment of absolute silence, Conan asked:

'Why are you here, Kid? There was no impostor.'

'Robert Sikaln was a friend of my dead father. Robert also was a good magician and I want to say thanks to him one last time in revealing his murderer…'

'Oh, I see.'

Conan nodded.

Then, just some few seconds after he nodded, he heard something.

He heard the sound of a car…

Instinctively, he looked over the hedge and saw a black car driving away…

A black Porsche 356A…

Gin's car!

And from this second on, he knew that the organization has to do with the murder of Robert Sikaln.

They had to.

He knew it.

------

* * *

Chapter 5

_The time for you to die has finally come…_

_This will be your last day to live and play detective, Cool Kid._

_Today, you will die, Conan Edogawa aka Shinichi Kudo!_

A single person was sitting right in front of some monitors that were showing the crime scene, the National Theatre.

The person was smoking and had a slight smile on the face which showed that it was not only a sentence said because of boringness but a sentence that is meant to be executed.

And it would be done today, he will die today!

------

_National Theatre, 10:15h_

Conan shrouded.

A little sense of fear has just reached him but he didn't know what the reason could be.

Ignoring this matter, he continued concentrating on the case.

'So, Kid, tell me, could this all be only a coincidence? I mean with the Porsche 356A and that he was a friend of your fathers'?'

Kid answered immediately.

'No! The organization is behind all this for sure! There can't be another explanation of this all.'

"But if…'

'No 'if'! This is the case and so there's no need for thousands of 'if's, understand?'

Conan was worried about Kid. He did never see him like this.

'_Could it be that there's another thing he is after and what he did not tell me about?'_

But he did erase this thought out of his memory within a second.

'_Why do I even think about something like that? Kid is a good guy.'_

Slowly, he nodded.

'You're right, Kid. No more.'

Kid gave Conan a thankful expression, then got back to the case.

------

_Meanwhile, just three miles away from the National Theatre…_

'He is a risk factor. We have to get him out of the way if everything shall function as it should.'

The deep voice of a hidden figure spoke slowly and clearly.

'Everything, I mean EVERYTHING, must go well. Is our spy in place?'

Another voice answered.

'Yes, all is ready to start except the risk factor.'

'Good.'

And after a short pause, the man continued.

'Kill the risk factor and everyone connected to him!'

'Yes, Sir.'

------

* * *

Chapter 6

_Silence._

_Everywhere. _

_Everywhere was silence. _

_A dark world with no material things – with just nothing at all._

_Nothing._

_A black, empty world with only him in it._

_And the ultimate truth. The knowledge of his death. _

_Slowly he remembered. Very, very slowly… _

'_Japan, Tokyo, the National Theatre…'_

_Many persons walking around him as he was still alive. _

_They were whispering._

_Whispering and asking if he was dead._

_There has been a low but sharp noise. A gun shot._

_Black!_

_He looked confused. His head was hurting. _

_But wouldn't that mean he's still alive?_

_But he could only see an empty and completely black world._

_With no one or nothing around._

_He was certainly dead._

'_What is the truth?'_

_That was the question he wanted to solve years ago, months ago, days ago, minutes ago, seconds ago and even now._

_The last question unsolved in his mind – in his life._

_And Conan Edogawa tried to find an answer for it…_

------

* * *

Chapter 7

'Is he dead?'

'Yeah, think so.'

'No, never!'

Voices speaking, wishing he wouldn't be dead. Praising he wouldn't be.

He could hear them but he knew the truth.

He knew that Conan Edogawa would never come back.

He had never missed any of his targets.

Never.

And this young kid would not be the first.

He did his job right. With a slight touch of drama and elegance. And all went perfect.

He just did another step impressing his bosses.

He killed a kid the first time and everything was okay.

No questions left that could have made his life and job difficult. No concerns at all.

It was a great feeling he felt in this very moment. An awesome one.

------

Two blocks away, business was done as everywhere.

Men walking out of the front door, coming in for reports and work.

Everything was like every single day.

And within a crowd of people leaving the building, a young man did.

He was approximately 20 years old and looked like a nice and charming guy.

No one knew that this nice man was a killer who killed everyone if the payment is enough and secured.

His name was **Daniel Basuhkiv**.

------

* * *

Chapter 8

_Something white glimpsed out of an edge of what seemed like an entirely black world to him._

_His feet were moving. Slowly._

_He couldn't walk properly at first but after some few steps, his legs were moving on themselves._

_He was running towards the white shimmer and he came closer and closer…_

_The white spot was his only hope._

_Hope._

_A word he had entirely forgotten in the last moments._

_A word that gave him energy._

_Energy to raise himself up and find an answer for this all._

_It was his duty._

_And as he had reached the spot, he could see what was going on down there – next to his dead body._

_And he could also see what happened miles away and what he saw there shocked him._

------

Daniel Basuhkiv drove along the street. He felt happy. A kind of happiness, other people would be hating or wanting to never have.

Then right in front of him, the lights turned red.

He stopped slowly and came to a stop right in time.

He sighed and sit back.

'Guess, I'll have to wait a little bit for getting my payment.'

Next to him, another car stopped.

The window was open and a woman with large blonde hairs looked at him, smiling.

'Hey, sweetheart, ya know something?'

Basuhkiv blinked.

'Ya know, I do everything if the payment is expensive enough. Like you, eh?'

He nodded.

He didn't think why she could have known that.

He had only eyes for her sexy face.

The lights were going right to green every second.

But he didn't notice.

And then, without hesitating, the woman shot at him…

------

The bullet hit him in his chest. He didn't feel pain, he felt something he couldn't describe.

He had never imagined such a feeling.

Full of joy and tears. It was just like a little shudder as he saw blood dripping over his shirt.

His red blood was flowing down from one single hole in his chest.

He laughed.

He didn't know why he laughed, but it was right. He felt it.

And with a last glance at the mysterious woman, his eyes closed and all that was left was his body and a smile on his face…

------

The lights turned green and the woman drove away.

She was bored.

She didn't know what exactly bored her but she would find out what.

No matter what.

Then behind her, two police cars and a black truck showed up.

The police cars were coming closer and closer, she wanted to drive faster but the engine made dreadful noises.

'Ohoh…'

Then, without any warning, two of the police officers were shooting at her.

'_They're shooting..? Why?'_

The woman looked behind and…

'_Oh my god!'_

Her eyes were widening of shock and fear.

'_Could it really be..?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the black truck was right next to her car and the driver was shouting at her.

'Come on! Jump on my truck; it's your only chance. Will you take it?'

And she jumped.

It felt like minutes as she was flying through the air.

Behind her the shooting officers and her boss.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Her boss chasing after her and shooting at her together with police officers.

'What in the name of hell has happened?'

Then, she crashed on the cargo area of the truck and the driver doubled the speed and after a few couple of moments, they were gone…

Gone…

She turned to the driver.

'Hey there, you were right in time, thank you.'

'Hello, **Vermouth**.'

-------

* * *

Chapter 9

Kid was sweating.

Something was totally wrong, he felt it.

'_But what?'_

He had just bought himself a cup of coffee to stay awake – after all, it has been a very long day…

He nipped on the coffee and the next thing he knew was nothing…

All went black.

The cup was lying on the ground and Kid wanted to hold to something, but he couldn't.

And then, he fell…

------

_Just some few seconds ago…_

'There comes our target. Is the coffee prepared?'

'Yes, sir. All done.'

'Good. Start the operation on my command…'

Three men were waiting in a black Van parking just a few meters away from a coffee stand.

Then, a man walked towards the stand and bought a cup of coffee.

He drank.

And the next moment, he was lying unconsciousness on the ground.

'One. Two. Three. GO!'

Two men hushed out of the car and got to Kid.

They threw him over their shoulders and ran back to the van.

One second afterwards, the van was gone…

------

* * *

Chapter 10

Dark smoke was all over the place.

Everywhere.

And all was absolutely silent.

People were laying on the ground and the only thing they saw was a big white light in their brains.

They did hear nothing.

Nothing at all was there – except the white light that was everywhere…

Then, black shadows appeared in their minds.

After some seconds, they could see them clearly.

These people were wearing white clothes with some kind of a red sign on them.

The ambulance.

------

_Meanwhile, some blocks nearby the National Theatre…_

Conan looked with shock and anger how the smoke was coloring the blue sky into a completely grew one.

His heart bumped fast.

'_What happened?'_

His first thoughts were about the people at the theatre and Inspector Megure.

'_Oh my god. Why on earth did this all happen? Just why?'_

------

_Black Van, Koshirou Street, 10:45h_

Kaito Kid didn't know where he was.

The last thing he remembered was the coffee shop.

'Boss! He's awake.'

The voice came from nowhere exactly.

His mind wasn't strong enough for thinking like he did in 'normal' times.

Another voice answered.

'I see. That's earlier than we expected. Help him out with sleeping again for a little while, will you?'

'Sure, Boss.'

_Pfff._

The weapon hit his head hard and within a second, he fell unconsciousness once again…

------

* * *

Chapter 11

'Sir. We just received word that the target was destroyed successfully.'

'Good. I am pleased to hear that. Now, focus on getting rid of Vermouth. She has become an unexpected risk for our organization.'

'Sir… And the boy?'

'Get rid of him, too. And when you're at it, destroy all traces that could lead the police to us.'

'Yes, sir.'

The man wanted to go away but the other one stopped him.

'Wait. Let the little boy stay alive. I have a better plan to get rid of him – but in a more useful way. And I will play a master role in it, haha.'

'Understood, Sir.'

The man left as the boss of the organization still laughed.

**James Black** laughed…

------

* * *

Chapter 12

_National Theatre, 10:50h_

Men were rushing through the scene. They were sweating.

'Leave them all alone, they are all dead. No one survived, except him here. Come here, I need to get him as fast as possible into a hospital or he will be dead in a few minutes.'

The men were hushing Inspector Megure into an ambulance car and drove onto the street.

'Nearly no pulse. Heartbeat nearly okay. Unconsciousness. That's not good.'

'Yeah, that means, he's in a coma.'

'We have to get to that hospital!'

------

But before they got anywhere near to the hospital, it happened.

The driver couldn't do anything.

A black van speeded up and up and crashed into the ambulance car.

The car lost track on the street and then, it was flying through the air.

The head of the driver hit a fire extinguisher and he was dead instantly.

Then, the car came back to the ground again but for what price…

The car was in flames.

And as the head of the ambulance team looked on his left and right side, he was shocked.

'No… No, that can't be. NO!'

All men were dead – except him.

Without really noticing it, four men came into the car.

They wear black clothes and they were armed.

They got the doctor and Inspector Megure out of the car and pushed them towards the black van.

And after they drove away, the ambulance car exploded…

------

'All clear. Get that damn masks of. And torture that doctor until he tells us everything he knows about us from this Inspector…'

The doctor was frightened.

He only stumbled.

'No, please, I don't… I… Know nothing. Really, I swear. I…'

'Get rid of that, man. We'll kill you in every case, so you should better tell us what you know, okay?'

'Y-Yes.'

------

* * *

Chapter 13

Conan's eyes were filling up with tears.

'_NO! NO!'_

_He couldn't accept it that Inspector Megure and all the others at the National Theatre were dead._

_He just couldn't accept it._

_He couldn't._

He needed reinforcements if he wanted to find out the truth.

And his choice were Inspector Nakamori and Kogoro Mori…

------

* * *

Chapter 14

First, Conan wanted to inform Kogoro of the current situation.

He felt a little bit better as he thought of the fact that he would see Ran in a few minutes…

But as he arrived at the detective agency, he knew that something was wrong…

Terribly wrong…

He took the stairs as fast as he could and opened the entry door to the main agency.

And then, he stopped.

His eyes widened in shock and anger…

The desk from where Kogoro was coordinating his work, was covered with blood.

And something was laying on the desk…

A small notice.

'Gin!'

He turned his back and he gasped.

Kogoro Mori was laying on the couch and his face showed horror on it.

He had several bullet holes in his head and chest.

He was dead…

And then Conan remembered the notice.

_Then, get upstairs to your lovely Ran…_

His brain was now full of anger and hate, he wanted revenge.

But there was also the fear he felt about Ran…

As he entered Ran's room, he collapsed.

But before Conan got unconsciousness, he saw Ran laying on the floor with her throat cut with a knife.

The several knife marks meant that she had been tortured before she was killed with two shots in her head.

It was horrible and Conan fell to the ground…

------

* * *

Chapter 15

_Detective Agency, 11:35h_

It was dark.

Darker than dark, if that could be possible.

And he felt so lonely.

His life had just been destroyed by these people.

These people.

The Black Organization!

He couldn't stop the tears, they were running down his face.

His soul just died.

His soulless body was laying on the floor, unable to move.

His brain was unable to think.

Conan Edogawa was literally dead…

------

_SOME MONTHS AGO, SHORTLY AFTER THE HAPPENING OF 'A NEW 'GENTLEMAN' THIEF!?':_

Nakamori hold his weapon and targeted Kaito Kid.

'Hold it right there, Kid! This time, I'll arrest you!'

A smile lightened up on his face.

Kid was in a hurry to get away but Nakamori was standing in his way to freedom.

'_Well, then it has to be…', _he thought and ran into the Inspector.

He took Nakamori's gun in one action and knocked the Inspector out.

He was free again…

_30 minutes later…_

Nakamori regained consciousness again and with one thought, he remembered everything.

Everything.

And within this, he did also remember fighting alongside Kid against these two organizations. He even remembered Kid's true identity…

_Some days later, at a national park somewhere in Tokyo…_

Kaito Kuroba aka Kaito Kid was sitting right next to Inspector Nakamori.

'Well, why did you make me forget about that all, Kid?'

'Everyone who knows about my or Con… eh… I mean, everyone who knows about my true identity is a risk factor for me and himself. That's why, Inspector.'

'Yeah, good reason. But what was this just with 'and Con…'? Did you mean Conan, the boy who always is with Mouri?'

'No… I mean… eh… you must see…'

Kid stumbled.

'Oh, I understand… And who is Conan for true?'

'I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you will never –but never- tell anyone else, okay?'

'Sure, I promise.'

'Okay. Conan Edogawa is no one else than the high-school detective Shinichi Kudo. He was shrunked by a mysterious organization that did also kill my father, the former Kaito Kid.'

'Oh my gosh…'

[…]

-------

_Police Station, 3__rd__ District, 11:50h_

'Sir, we've got a little boy in the line who says that he has to speak with you now.'

'Why don't you talk to him?'

'He says, his name is Conan Edogawa and that he's working for Detective Mori…'

'Why didn't you say that earlier? Get him on line one into my office.'

'Yes, Sir.'

Inspector Nakamori was wondering why this boy would give him a call.

The telephone ringed.

'Yes, Nakamori here?'

'H-Hello, Inspector…'

Conan's voice wasn't the best – nicely said.

'Conan? Is everything okay?'

'No. Nothing is all right.'

Conan sounded normal again.

'They killed Ran and Kogoro. And they killed Inspector Megure…'

'What the hell..?!'

'It is the truth, come see for yourself – but don't tell anyone at the moment!'

'Yes, I'll be there in…'

Nakamori looked at his watch.

'Well, let's say… 20 minutes. See you there.'

He hung up and ran to his car…

------

* * *

CHAPTER 16

_Langley, Virginia (USA), 11:52h_

'Is our agent on the way?'

'Yes, Sir. He was informed on his way just a few minutes ago.'

'Good. There cannot be a mistake. We have to retake our position! We are the CIA! And no one can play games with us without getting punished.'

'Sir? I don't think punishing is the right way for us to go on…'

'No, believe me, it's the only way we can retake our mission and to get revenge. We've done this many times ago and we won't do a 'Stop' this time or sleep over as we did in 1973 when the president Nixon sent one of our own men to make political talks in Iraq or when we got nearly destroyed in 1975/1976. Do you understand it now? We have to show them who is the boss one and for the last time!'

'Yes, Sir, I understand. We are the most powerful intelligence service in the world, we are the CIA.'

'Exactly. Now let our agent know our 'changes of plan'…'

------

_Detective Agency of Kogoro Mori, 12:15h_

Nakamori arrived at the detective agency.

He stepped out of the car, closed the door and…

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion hit him hard. He was flying through the air. Some meters. Landing on the ground.

He felt the blood in his face and he tasted it. It tasted like… blood.

'_No one could and can ever describe how blood tastes'_,he thought,_ 'It just tastes like blood.'_

Then, a kid came running towards him.

The kid was wearing glasses and a tow.

'Conan…'

His voice was not as low as you would have thought.

It seemed like he would be okay if you could see away from all the blood that covered his body.

'What happened, Inspector?'

'I… I don't know.'

He started to get up.

'No, stay calm and down. Don't move, I'll call an ambulance.'

Nakamori's hand got onto Conan's arm.

'NO! Nobody knew I went here to you. Nobody! Someone wants to kill me, get me silent. You're near the solution, my friend. And I will help you and if it could be the last thing I'll do in my life, it's okay because we fight for good.'

'Okay, if you are sure…'

'Yes, I am. Now, let's go upstairs, show me their bodies.'

------

* * *

Chapter 17

_Somewhere in Tokyo, 12:30h_

'Now, Doctor, wake him up!'

'But, that could kill him.'

'Shut up and do what I say or otherwise you'll die fast. And your family won't be alive either when your stinking face has an all-new hole in it, understand that?'

'Y-Yes…'

'So, do what I say.'

'And my family?'

'They will stay alive as long as you do as I say. Now, wake him up! I'll be back in some minutes.'

The door closed behind the terrorist and the doctor's eyes got wet.

'I am really sorry, Inspector…'

And he gave him some medics…

------

* * *

Chapter 18

_Somewhere in the South-East of Tokyo, 12:35h_

He felt nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

But no, he did feel something.

Pain.

It did hurt.

And then he remembered.

He killed this actor, Robert Sikaln. And as he was driving along the street to get his payment, the sexy woman shot at him.

The bullet hit his chest and he thought he was dead.

But in fact, he has never been…

Daniel Basuhkiv was alive.

He didn't know why he had survived the shot but all that mattered for him was the fact that he was still alive.

And he wanted revenge, bloody revenge…

------

* * *

Chapter 19

_Somewhere over Tokyo, 12:50h_

He woke up.

Everything did hurt.

'_Where am I?'_

Kaito Kid was looking down at the street from the Metropolitan Police Department.

'How did I get up here? Were those the Illuminates? No, they don't exist anymore. Man, I do see too many movies…'

A man stood next to him, taking the view the height gave him.

'So you are still alive, what took you so long, _Kid_?'

'How do you know? And more importantly, who are you?'

'Who I am? Well, let's say a friend of yours. Is that enough?'

'No.'

'Okay, so that you don't cry, my name is Agent Nalters. From the CIA.'

'CIA? Why is that?'

'We've… well, I've got some questions for you.'

'And why the hell did you kidnap me?'

'To let it look the other way. No one must ever know that we two have been talking, okay?'

'Yeah, sure. Start with your questions.'

------

-to be continued!-


End file.
